


831

by blights



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged up characters, F/F, Human AU, Modern AU, Rated teen for language, Slice of Life, i guess, inspired by dash & lily (the show on netflix), it’s not gonna be exactly like dash & lily but the plot will be relatively similar, no beta we die, not for bad reasons!! i just wanted them to be older for this, pls leave comments i crave validation, updates will be very slow!!!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blights/pseuds/blights
Summary: Amity Blight finds an odd-looking book at the library. After finding a puzzle of some sort in the book, she decides to take part.Luz Noceda is bored and needs something to do. When she places a match-maker sort of thing in the library, she never expected someone to actually pick it up.orstole this plot from dash & lily on netflix
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 10
Kudos: 100





	1. prologue part 1

It’s December, nearly Christmas, and Amity Blight wants to jump off the nearest bridge.

She’s never liked Christmas, but this year is different.

Why? No reason. She’s just not in the mood for any of this.

At least she has the perfect place to go.

A small bookshop called The Owl Corner. They never have annoying carolers or Christmas songs playing over the speakers 24/7. Everyone is just chill and minds their own business, which Amity is thankful for. Nobody needs to know why she goes here every day of the week.

She walks down her favorite aisle, running her fingers along the spines of the books she read her whole life. Until she comes across one she’s never seen before.

It’s small and red. Kind of like a notebook. There’s a bookmark in it that says, “Open me!”

She glances around. Nobody else is in the aisle with her. Maybe one of the workers misplaced a book? Carefully grabbing the book, she opens it to the page that is bookmarked and reads the short note left in it.

_Eight letters, three words, one meaning.  
Can you guess what it is?  
If you said “I love you,” you’re right!  
Now, I have a challenge for you.  
Find the book I hid in this isle. If you don’t find it, this will all be history. If you do, I bet we could make some._

_Anyway, there’s your clue._

_Once you find the book, leave a note for me on the page of the most iconic quote._

_(Btw, if you are not in the ages between 18-21, please put this book back and let someone else do this.)_

Amity laughs as she reads the notebook.

What kind of immature person does this? To make fun of people? To test their wits? To see if they are compatible?

Whatever, she’s up for the challenge.

She reads over the note and her eyes catch on the words “history” and “bet we could make some.”

She already knows what book it is.

Red, White & Royal Blue. One of Amity’s favorites. Whoever this mystery person is, they have a great taste in books.

Amity walks over to the fiction aisle and quickly finds the book she’s looking for. She opens up to the page she has memorized by heart. Page 241. There’s a note.

_Congrats! You found it!  
If you’ve read this book before, I already like you.  
Okay, tell me some things about you. Age, name, pronouns, etc.  
Do whatever you want! Just don’t tell me what you look like.  
Good luck!_

_Love, Metaphorical Cupid_

Amity rolls her eyes but goes along with it anyway. This whole mess is the only thing distracting her from the horror of Christmas.

After grabbing a piece of paper, she quickly writes:

_Hey, mystery dummy.  
What is this whole thing anyway? Some scheme to sell my information to the government?  
Eh, I don’t care.  
I’m not giving you my name for privacy reasons, but I will give you a hint. I’m 19 years old and my pronouns are she/her.  
Now, I don't want to sound like a downer but I swear to the stars above if you turn out to be a creepy old man, I will not hesitate to knock the life out of you.  
Also, what the fuck, that hint was so easy? Give me something more difficult pls._

_Thanks, LMP (my name means friendship)_

She puts the book back in place. This will be interesting. 


	2. prologue part two

It’s officially two weeks before Christmas and Luz Noceda is bored.

She _loves_ Christmas, but this year her moms and grandparents are going to be out of town. So now she’s left with her brother. Of course she loves him, it’s just that she’s never spent a Christmas without her parents before.

Now she finds herself in her step mom’s library, holding a notebook and smiling like an idiot.

Luz put the notebook on the shelf only a day ago and she wasn’t expecting anyone to actually pick it up, but when her cousin, Gus, told her that someone found it, she almost crashed her car.

Luckily, she didn’t, and now she’s writing a note back to Amity with her next challenge.

Maybe she should have thought about this ahead of time because she has absolutely zero idea what she is doing.

She starts the note out by saying:

_I’m not an old man, I swear.  
I’m 19 as well and my pronouns are she/her as well!  
I hope you’re fine with that, I know I am. I’m actually bisexual. My name is Luz.  
It means light in Spanish._

_Now, onto the hint!_

She thinks for a second before writing it down.

Hopefully this will be more challenging.

“BOO!”

Luz jumps nearly a foot in the air, “GUS!”

“Hey, Luz! How’s it going with the mystery gal?” Gus does jazz hands at the end and winks.

“Well, I’ve only talked to her once and she refuses to give me her name. I mean, I understand but it would be nice to at least know her name.” Luz huffs and crosses her arms.

“Well, if you want, I can tell you what she looks like.”

“No! This is supposed to be a mystery, remember?”

“Right. Anyways, Willow told me that she just bought the ingredients for apple pie and was wondering if we wanted to help her bake it,” Gus says as he walks backwards and disappears behind the shelf, “Wanna go?”

“Obviously! Is that even a question?” Luz exclaims, running after him.

Maybe Luz will learn mystery girl's name some other day


	3. amity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m neglecting all my other fics for this

_I’m not an old man, I swear.  
I’m 19 as well and my pronouns are she/her as well!  
I hope you’re fine with that, I know I am. I’m actually bisexual. My name is Luz. It means light in Spanish._

_Now, onto the hint!_

_So. You know how there’s a karaoke machine near the middle of the library? Don’t make that face, you already know what’s gonna happen._

Amity stops making the face. How the fuck did she know?

_I need you to read something on there. If you look under the table to the right of the stage, you should find it. My cousin Gus will tell you what to do from there._

_Have fun, Luz :)_

She groans. Why this of all things? Couldn’t Notebook Girl have thought of something different?

She’s gonna find a way around this.

The first thing she has to do is probably find that Gus dude.

Amity hides the book in her sweater and goes up to the counter where a younger boy is working the computer.

“Hi, I’m looking for someone named Gus?”

The boy looks up and stares at her for a minute. Amity shifts on her feet and waves her hand in front of his face.

“Hello? Are you Gus?”

He shakes his head and smiles nervously at her, “Uh, yeah. What do you need help with?”

“I’m just curious, do you happen to be related to someone named Luz?” Amity asks him innocently.

“Well, I, uh,” he smirks at her, “That depends. Have you read the thing yet?”

“No. I thought that was optional.”

“Why would it be optional? I’m not gonna tell you the next steps if you don’t do as the instructions say.”

“This is a rip-off,” Amity mutters, “Okay, fine. I’ll do it. Tell Luz that she owes me five dollars.”

Gus laughs, “Trust me, the reward to all this is _much_ bigger than five dollars. Also, can you give me the notebook? I need to send proof that you’re here.”

“Yeah, sure,” Amity takes the notebook from her jacket and hands it to him. “But if anything happens to it, I will find you.”

He yelps and waves bye to her, walking to another shopper who needs help, leaving Amity on her own.

What now? Is she really going to have to do the challenge?

Amity is pretty sure that Notebook Girl either hates her or wants to test her abilities and either way, Amity is annoyed yet impossibly intrigued.

Taking a deep breath, she goes to the table that Luz was talking about and, sure enough, the paper was there. She skims over the paper while walking up to the make-shift stage and grabbing the microphone.

“Hi.” Amity recoils at the feedback of the microphone, gaining the attention of the few other people in the library, including Gus, who gives her a thumbs up.

“Hi, I’m Amity. I’m going to be reading something that may or may not be a Mariah Carey song,” she barely stops herself from laughing, “Uh, I don’t want a lot for Christmas, there is just one thing I need. I don’t care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree. Okay, I’m done with this.”

Amity steps off of the stage with her face feeling way warmer than it was before.

“Wow. That was… something.” Gus says as she stomps up to him.

“Shut up,” Amity snaps, “Can you tell me the next steps now?”

“Ooh. Feisty. Okay, so here’s the notebook,” he hands her the small red notebook quickly, as if she might bite. Which, to be honest, she probably will with how impatient she is right now, “And now you have to give Luz her next steps and a few fun facts about yourself.”

“Really? I did all that for a few fun facts?”

“I mean, y’all _did_ start this, like, a day ago, right?”

Amity sighs, “Yeah, that’s true.”

He’s right, they started only a day ago, yet Amity feels like it’s the only thing keeping her going anymore. That might present to be a problem.

She gets to writing. She has to be home soon so she better make this quick.

_Cool. I’m lesbian. Gus told me to give you fun facts but there’s nothing fun in my life so I present to you: Facts._

_1: I absolutely hate tomatoes.  
2: I hate Christmas.  
3: My favorite show is The Office.  
4: I like your name  
5: I have two siblings who are twins  
6: I don’t know, that’s about it._

_Also, fuck you for making me do that. I need to clean my mouth with soap after that. Really? Mariah Carey? I have tears in my eyes._

_Your challenge is to, first of all, apologize to me, and second of all, I dare you to go out of your comfort zone. I did it so it’s only fair that you do too._

_\- MariahFan4Evah (That’s a joke please don’t make fun of me)_

Amity quickly puts the book back in place and says bye to Gus. He may be Luz’s cousin, but she respects him for putting up with the shitty customers she’s seen before.

Her mind wanders to Luz on her walk home. She barely knows anything about her, so why can’t she stop thinking about her? Maybe she’s just tired. Yeah, that’s it.

If the twins aren’t home, she can take a nap to make up for the five hours of sleep she missed from studying last night.

She bumps into someone, of all times, and her first impulse is to say, “Watch it, nitwit.”

“Sorry! Sorry, sorry. Are you okay?” the person asks her.

“I’m fine.” Amity mumbles.

“Oookay. Good to know. Have a happy holiday!” the person yells while running the opposite way of Amity.

Amity only gets a glimpse of them, but from what she can see, the person had short brown hair, a _very_ festive sweater and a box full of, what looks like, tinsel.

Definitely the type of person to believe that fantasy things are real.

She realizes that people are staring at her. Right. Of course they are. She’s standing in the middle of the sidewalk, watching someone stumble their way into a library.

Reminding herself that she has work to do, Amity turns around and continues walking home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my favorite shows are ouran high school host club and the disastrous life of saiki k. what are y’all’s?


End file.
